


How do you say I love you in Ukrainian?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian, Fiona and Lip are waiting for Mickey to come home. Iggy comes over and Ian asks him to translate something his boyfriend said in Ukrainian to Terry once. Mickey returns and learns Ian now knows what he screamed when Terry tried to kill his everything.





	How do you say I love you in Ukrainian?

Ian was sat with Fiona and Lip, waiting for Mickey to come home from work.

Iggy let himself in and smiled brightly at Ian 'hey kid, Romeo around?' Fiona wondered how her little brother got every Milkovich wrapped around his little finger.

Ian stated casually 'home in 10,' he motioned for him to sit down and Lip rolled his eyes because of course Iggy Milkovich was now joining their conversation.

Ian stood up and grabbed two beers and Iggy instinctively snatched both out of his hand. Fiona turned up her nose at what she perceived to be greediness as one was clearly supposed to be for Ian. Iggy immediately picked up of her prejudice and commented 'on fucking Lithium. Not gonna let him drink and fuck up his meds, am I? Think I need Mickey kicking my ass?'

Fiona squirmed slightly, feeling embarrassed she forgot. Lip looked on impressed that he even knew which medication Ian was on. It increased his respect for Mickey knowing he had educated the little amount of family he had to make sure Ian wouldn't ruin his dosage.

Ian shrugged through the interaction and watched Iggy sip the beer. He asked hopefully 'you know Ukrainian more than than Mandy, right?' Lip and Fiona shared a glance as they really didn't know jack shit about Milkovichs.

Iggy shrugged modestly 'Mick's is better.' Ian hummed and asked 'can you translate something he said?' Iggy scrunched up his face as he thought of the first logical explanation. He exclaimed 'ain't explaining his fucking dirty talk for ya.' Fiona snorted but Ian just smirked 'nah, does that shit in English.' Lip whacked him arm because that was the grossest thing he could think about and he didn't want nightmares about that that shit.

Knowing it would peak his curiosity, Ian added 'something he said to Terry once.' Iggy raised his eyebrows and leaned back in the chair 'go on then.'

Ian had no idea how he memorised the phrase. He just remembered Mickey screaming it with such fury it had stuck with him and he guessed it was provoking. He started slowly and tried to copy the accent 'від'єбись від нього, сраний гомофобе. Я кохаю його. Він — моє все, єбанате. Краще вбий мене, суко. — отримати ебут з ним, пидор вбивця. я кохаю його! Він є мій все, ублюдок. Замість убий мене, сука.'

Iggy's eyes turned to saucers because even through the shitty stumbling, he could make out exactly what words his brother's boyfriend had repeated. Fiona stared as he hissed 'fucking dumbass said that to motherfucking Terry?' Ian nodded, feeling more intrigued at his harsh reaction.

Iggy grunted 'what did he do?' Fiona could tell he was scared for his little brother. Ian grit his teeth and growled 'flipped the fuck out and bashed him so hard I thought he had just been fucking canned off in front of me.' His anger fuelled words shocked the company so he quickly mumbled 'sorry.'

At it was never usually spoken about, Fiona forgot some of the states she had seen the boys come home in. Lip reminisced to the night Mickey came out and they practically dragged each other into the house, leaving trails and smears of blood on the stairs. 

Lip couldn't stop from asking 'what does it mean?' Iggy bit his lip adamantly but one 'please' from Ian made him admit 'get the fuck off him, fag basher. I love him. He's my everything, fucker. Kill me instead, bitch.'

There was a moment of silence as the Gallaghers processed his revelation. 

Fiona knew how scared of Terry Mickey was and for him to selflessly dare the monster to smash his skull in rather than Ian's made her admire him more.

Lip had always mocked Mickey's communication abilities but learning he professed his love for his brother to the cruelest homophobe in the neighbourhood proved Mickey sure as fuck could say how he damn well felt.

Ian spoke softly 'моє все means my everything?' Lip figured he must have heard that phrase before to pick it out in the fuck you Terry monologue.

Iggy mumbled 'mom used to call him and Mandy that,' he then looked up 'was gay as fuck.' Lip understood from Mandy they didn't have many things to remember their mom by. Fiona had been told Mickey's mom was a no go topic and finding out he referred to her little brother affectionately in the same way made her smile. 

Ian confessed 'calls me that all the damn time. Thought it meant douchebag or something.'

Mickey finally entered, grumbling over something under his breath. No one missed how the redhead practically lit up in anticipation.

Mickey had the same reaction as Lip watched his expression soften when his eyes flittered to his boyfriend. Fiona gawked as the couple habitually moved closer with Mickey sitting down and Iggy didn't miss how he dragged his chair closer to the redhead.

Before any words were shared between the two, Mickey planted a full lipped and firm kiss on Ian. Ian smiled shyly 'hi' and Mickey replied 'hey.' He raised his eyebrows when he realised one of his brothers was sat opposite him.

Iggy smirked 'Збираєтесь перепихнутися цієї ночі.' Mickey looked startled for a moment that he was being spoken to in Ukrainian. 

After Mandy left, he barely used the language apart from throw away comments and pet names for Ian, not that his smug boyfriend needed to know that. 

It had been a while since had an actual interaction with another fluent speaker. 

Mickey jabbed Ian's abs and replied with a nod of his head 'трахаємося кожний день, що ти, блять, маєш на увазі?' It was the first time Fiona and Lip had heard Mickey speak his first language and Fiona hated how he sounded really fucking hot.

Iggy revealed 'твій хлопець хотів, щоб я йому дещо переклав.' Mickey faced Ian who like his siblings, didn't know what stage of the conversation they were at.

Iggy continued 'Гей лайно ви сказали, до біса. Про Terry будучи ваші весь Ian сонячного світла і життя і лайно.' Lip could only distinguish his brother's name and Terry from the accented, natural sounding comment. 

Mickey's mouth gaped open and he hissed the thick foreign words of 'закрий нахуй рота!'

Ian grinned as he was sure he could guess what that meant. Iggy flipped him off in response and mocked 'Ах, Ian, моє все!'

Lip recognised the words from earlier and sniggered in Mickey's face which was turning bright red. Fiona tried to feel sympathy but his blushing cheeks were too hilarious. 

Mickey switched back to English 'the fuck are you even here for, shitbrains?' Iggy grinned 'wanted to stop in and visit my favourite whipped brother. Didn't realise you would be such a motherfucking xуєсос about it.' Mickey snapped 'oh fuck off, Долбойоб!'

Everyone could tell he was seriously embarrassed so Iggy decided to be the best big brother like he always was and go home so Mickey could stop cringing.

He raised his eyebrows in the way Fiona had countlessly seen Mickey do and he spoke almost sweetly 'bye, Ian.' Ian scoffed and Mickey glared at him 'Не спілкуйся з моїм, блять, хлопцем, you assface.' 

Iggy laughed and much to Mickey's relief, finally got the fuck out. Mickey scowled to his lover like he had all the answers 'the fuck is his obsession with you, huh?' Lip smirked, glad him and Fiona weren't the only ones who noticed. Ian shrugged cockily 'what can I say? All of you Milkovichs' love me.' Mickey flipped him off despite knowing damn well he was right.

Ian questioned 'how do you say I love you in Ukrainian?' Mickey had a mischievous glint in his eye that Fiona regularly saw in Liam. He said clearly 'Мій хлопець має величезний член.' Ian repeated him, only getting stuck a few times. Mickey helped him out and then waited patiently till he finished and chuckled 'right back at ya, firecrotch. I'm gonna shower, you coming?' Lip grimaced at the nickname but Ian just replied innocently 'give me a minute.' 

Mickey nodded and trudged up the stairs. When Ian was sure he had gone he pulled out his phone and opened a translator. He babbled 'Мій хлопець має величезний член.' Fiona giggled that he had no trust in Mickey which turned to be rightly so. The robotic voice clarified 'My boyfriend has a huge dick.' Ian looked to his older siblings and exclaimed 'fucking dork!' They all errupted into laughter.

Fiona poked him after her amusement subsided 'get out of here. He's waiting upstairs.' Ian complied and made his way up to Mickey.

Lip and Fiona looked at each other, still smiling. Lip admitted 'good for him, isn't he?' Fiona teased 'you're precious brother? Didn't think you'd ever think anyone fucking was.' Lip rolled his eyes despite believing the same thing. Fiona added on a more serious note 'but yeah. Been through shit and still strong. Fucking commitment that is.'

They quietened down and heard the shower and Ian laughing loudly. Yeah, they both bought they best out in each other.

Translations:

Збираєтесь перепихнутися цієї ночі - You're going to get laid tonight

трахаємося кожний день, що ти, блять, маєш на увазі? - already do every night, the fuck you on about?

твій хлопець хотів, щоб я йому дещо переклав - boyfriend wanted me to translate something

Гей лайно ви сказали, до біса. Про Terry будучи ваші весь Ian сонячного світла і життя і лайно - gay shit you said to Terry. About Ian being your whole fucking sunshine and life

закрий нахуй рота! - shut the fuck up!

Ах, Йєн, моє все! - Oh Ian, my everything!

xуєсос - cocksucker

Долбойоб - douchebag

Не спілкуйся з моїм, блять, хлопцем - stop talking to my fucking boyfriend


End file.
